Je me souviens
by KitsuneDrarry
Summary: P.O.V Naruto, très court, death-fic non explicite. Naruto parle de ses souvenirs (en quelques sortes) alors qu'il va mourir. Sasuke est à son chevet.


**Disclamer :** Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bon tout d'abord je voudrais dire que cette histoire n'est qu'une mis en attente pour un OS que je suis en train d'écrire. Pour la fic "Pour toi", pour le moment, je suis à court d'inspiration. Désolée. Donc ne vous attendais pas à avoir une suite tout de suite. Donc comme je le disais plus haut, je suis en train d'écrire un OS un peu long, que je n'ai toujours pas terminer d'ailleurs, sur le couple Drarry. Je l'ai appellé "J'entends ton coeur parler" et il y aura mon ou mes premiers lemon dedans. j'espère que vous pourrez patienter.

* * *

 _ **Je me souviens...**_

Je me souviens de nos moments ensemble. Ceux qui font battre mon cœur à une vitesse que je ne pensais pas atteindre. Ces moments où la seule chose qui comptait pour moi, était de voir ton sourire, d'entendre ton rire. Ces moments où je pouvais voir tes yeux pétillé de bonheurs. Ces moments où je me lovais dans tes bras, sentait ta douce odeur qui pouvais m'apaiser en une fraction de seconde. Ces moments où j'oubliais toute source de mon malheur. Ces moments où je savais que je pouvais respirer sans craintes. Ces moments que je chérissais à chaque secondes.

Pourtant, le temps nous rattrape bien trop rapidement, et malgré cette tristesse qui me ronge, je te souris. Rappelle-toi de nos souvenirs communs et ne laisse pas la douleur te gagner. Chaque jours que j'ai passé avec toi était les plus beau. Rappelle-toi de notre rencontre. Ce jour où je t'ai bousculé et qu'ensuite, je me suis fendu en excuse. Rappelle-toi de nos croisements répétitifs. Rappelle-toi de ses regards que nous nous lancions. Rappelle-toi de ses petits sourires que nous nous faisions. Rappelle-toi de notre premier baiser. Rappelle-toi de notre premier toucher. Rappelle-toi de notre première fois. Rappelle-toi de nos premiers regards amoureux. Rappelle-toi de notre amour commun. Rappelle-toi de ta possessivité. Rappelle-toi de ma jalousie. Rappelle-toi nos disputes, nos réconciliations. Rappelle-toi de notre emménagement. Rappelle-toi de notre première séparation, guidé par la jalousie, je t'avais quitté, mais une semaine après, je me retrouvais dans tes bras à pleurer tant tu me manquais. Toutes ses petites choses qui font ce que nous sommes. Tu sais, je ne regrette rien. La seule chose que j'aimerai pouvoir faire, c'est de m'effacer de ta vie, emportant avec moi toute ta douleur et ta tristesse. Mais tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible, et que même si ça ne l'aurais pas été, tu m'en aurais empêché.

Tu ne veux pas oublier ses paroles. Tu veux les incruster en toi. Tu veux qu'elles te contaminent. Qu'elles te tuent à petit feu comme elles le font avec moi. Tu veux être dans le même état que le mien. Tu ne veux pas vivre sans moi, et pourtant, je te demande de le faire. Tu me trouve injuste et égoïste et pourtant c'est toi qui es injuste. Tu ne veux pas de cette vie qui nous est si précieuse. Je devrai me sentir honoré mais c'est tout l'inverse. Comment pourrai-je partir en paix si je sais que tu feras la même chose. Tu veux tout abandonner pour moi. Tu veux rester avec moi pour l'éternité. Tu ne penses à personne d'autre qu'à moi. Tu joues les égoïste en ne laissant personnes s'approcher de moi, pas même les médecins, surtout après ce qu'ils t'on dit.

Je te vois trembler, je vois que ton sourire commence peu à peu à se faner. Je vois tes yeux s'emplir de larmes, accentuant la douleur que tu ressens. Toi, qui d'habitude, ne pleure jamais. Je les vois perler sur tes joues. Je vois ton corps pris de soubresauts. Je te vois essayer de te contenir, de sourire. Je te vois me tenir fortement la main, partageant par la même occasion, tes tremblements. Je te vois serrer les dents, ta mâchoire se contractant en même temps. Je vois tes sourcils se froncer, essayant de retenir se flots de larmes qui veut couler. Je te vois respirer mesurèrent. Je te vois attendre. Je te vois te tendre. Je te vois m'appeler. Je te vois me parler. Je te vois pleurer. Je te vois relâcher tes émotions. Je te vois hurler, les infirmières te demandant de te calmer. Je te vois anéantit comme jamais tu ne l'as été.

Pendant tout ce temps, tu as été une bombe à retardement. Et le moment où tu exploseras, tu mourras en même temps que l'explosion retentira. Et ce jour est arrivé. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais ton retardement. Maintenant que je disparais, tu es libre d'exploser. Tu aimerais tout détruire, tu aimeras pouvoir tuer quelqu'un et me donner sa vie. Tant que celle-ci allonge la mienne, tu es heureux. Tu es près à tout si cela peut me maintenir en vie. Mais tu ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolé, Sasuke. Mais le temps met compté.

J'aimerai rester. J'aimerai pouvoir encore te sourire. J'aimerai pouvoir encore te voir rire. J'aimerai pouvoir encore t'embrasser. J'aimerai pouvoir encore te serrer dans mes bras. J'aimerai pouvoir encore faire l'amour avec toi. J'aimerai pouvoir encore entendre tes mots d'amour. J'aimerai pouvoir encore te regarder pendant que tu dors paisiblement. J'aimerai tellement encore pouvoir te dire pour le restant de ma vie « Je t'aime ».

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous aura plus, bien que se soit très court. Je ne compte pas faire de suite, sa à juste été une soudaine inspiration lorsque j'écoutais "River flows in you" de Yiruma. Voilà, bisous et bonne journée/soirée.


End file.
